


Taking Forever

by ezra_mara



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Might add more later?, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Talking About Things, Trans Billy Hargrove, Trans Steve Harrington, no editing, steve takes a long time to cum, stopping during sex, understanding each other, we post like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezra_mara/pseuds/ezra_mara
Summary: It takes Steve a long time to cum.It always has.Even after he starts T, it always takes so long--an hour, sometimes two--just to have one measly little orgasm. Sure, T makes him hornier but doesn't make cumming any faster.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 30
Kudos: 160





	Taking Forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a weird fic? but it's also based on my own experiences (I haven't started T yet and I've never done anything with anyone else but it takes me a while to get there and sometimes I can't so 👍 be kind in the comments if you leave one? 
> 
> and I wrote this very fast and didn't proofread so forgive me if this doesn't make sense. EDIT: lol i did end up rereading and editing some things

It takes Steve a long time to cum.

It always has.

Even after he starts T, it always takes so long--an hour, sometimes two--just to have one measly little orgasm. Sure, T makes him hornier but doesn't make cumming any faster.

The thing is he doesn't like putting stuff inside of himself. He's tried it enough times to know that he just doesn't like it. Makes his fingers feel gross or the hairbrush handle was too cold and stiff, once, he even put a condom on a cucumber. But it was too big, it hurt. After that he decided he decided to not stick shit inside himself anymore.

But playing with his dick? Feels really good. He'll rub it a little when he's bored, even if it takes him a while to get wet enough, makes everything burn just a little.

After he's been on T long enough he can actually stroke his dick, which is amazing. Doesn't really solve any of his problems but still aces.

And now he's dating Billy. 

Billy who'd shown up all muscles and curly hair. Billy who got one good look at the scars on Steve's chest and decided they were in this together because he had matching scars. Billy who was loud and aggressive and sweet and funny and just liked being around Steve.

They haven't quite gotten around to having sex yet, even if Billy is considered a slut by most people. And Steve being, well, a former slut, he thought he'd be real anxious to jump back on that horse but--

He used to fuck anyone. Let guys fuck him, fuck girls with his strap, let anyone suck on his dick and he'd return the favor. Even had a few guys ask for his strap. But he would have fake it and get himself off later almost every time because he just took so long.

But Steve's fucking horny, he really wants to do this with Billy. He wants to go down on Billy, fuck or get fucked, let Billy go down on him, he really isn't picky, he just wants to do it.

So after a fun chat that ended with Billy kissing the everliving shit out of Steve, there end up in Steve's bed. 

Steve's got his thighs draped over Billy's, his dick and everything on display, stroking it while Billy watches, coming down from his second orgasm while Steve still works on his first.

Billy wants to take things a little slow, which--makes Steve's heart melt and-- is why they're doing the whole "mutual masturbation" thing. Apparently watching your partner get themselves off a few times helps ensure a great sex life. Whatever, its mostly because Billy's a whore who likes to watch.

And Steve's trying so hard to get there, he really wants to do this, really wants to cum for Billy, who's kissing his thighs and stomach and tracing his scars, whispering encouragements. That gross, wet smacking sound fills the room and Steve closes his eyes, bites his lip, and prays, fucking prays, that he's getting close.

Billy's gunna know if he fakes it. He knows Steve too well to not be able to see through just about every lie Steve has ever told.

Steve sits up a little, props himself up on an elbow, trying to find a better way to force out an orgasm. And he's very aware of the desperate and frustrated noises he's making, his face red from both exertion and embarrassment.

He's too wet, his dick is starting to hurt and so is his arm. If he doesn't cum soon, he's gunna start crying, he can feel it in the bottom of his stomach.

Billy knocks his hand away and drapes his whole body onto Steve's and kisses him while threading their hands together, pinned on both sides of Steve's head.

Steve can't help the rapid fire stream of thoughts; the thoughts that Billy's getting bored, that he thinks Steve is weird or a freak, that Steve's too much to deal with.

"Stop thinking so much." Billy props himself up onto his forearms while still holding Steve's hands, rubbing his thumbs in circles. "Sometimes the build up is enough, you don't need to cum to have good sex."

Billy cups Steve's face and Steve's hands follow to hold onto his wrists. Billy wipes away the tears Steve didn't even know were falling.

"Why were you pushing yourself so hard?"

"Because you came twice! I was barely wet when you came the first time! And I just wanted to be good, I wanted it to be good for you and I already take forever and you were gunna know if I faked it and I didn't want you to get bored and--"

"Okay okay, it's okay."

Billy held Steve into his chest, sitting them up so Steve could breathe better and let him sob into Billy's chest. Played with Steve's hair while he calmed down.

"You don't need to worry about how long it takes. I'm a patient guy, I can wait for you to get there," Billy whispers once Steve was breathing even. "And even when you can't, that's okay too. I just want you to feel good, and making yourself cum too fast or when you can't doesn't feel good."

It really doesn't, it makes Steve's stomach hurt and puts him in a weird mood for the rest of the day.

"So it's okay, this is okay. You don't need to push yourself with me, Steve."

Steve nuzzles his face into Billy's neck and makes an affirmative noise. Billy presses his cheek into Steve's head and holds him for a little bit before stretching and getting out of Steve's lap to stretch out his legs.

"Do you want to try again or go shower and take a nap?" Billy asks while tracing shapes all over Steve's chest.

"I'm tired, shower and nap. Then we can go again when we wake up, maybe?" Steve pulls Billy into himself by his hips.

"Sounds like a plan." He kisses Steve soundly before dragging him into the shower.

They collapse into the bed, naked and warm a while later. Steve yanks the covers over them and pulls Billy into his chest while tangling their legs. Billy hums happily and wraps his arms around Steve's middle.

"Thanks for, you know...getting it." Steve is their foreheads together so he doesn't have to meet Billy's eyes.

"Are you kidding? Of course I get it, I spent the first like three months in T abusing the shit out of my dick. It didn't feel good so I calmed down and figured out what was gunna work with the new hormones."

"Yeah...but it's always been like this, it always takes me a long ass time to get anywhere close to cumming." Steve's face heated. He's never talked to anyone about this.

Billy just shrugs. "It's like that sometimes. We can try a whole bunch of stuff to see if it'll get easier but if it doesn't, it's okay. Sex isn't always about whether or not you cum. It's about if you feel good. So if it only feels good to stroke it for a while or whatever? Then that's okay."

"Okay," Steve whispers back.

Billy peppers kisses all over Steve's face, which makes him laugh and shove Billy's face away, before they get themselves situated and fall asleep.


End file.
